XY024: Thuis onder Water!
(Engels: An Undersea Place to Call Home!) is de 24ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 24ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden op weg zijn naar Cyllage City, besluiten ze om te gaan lunchen op het strand. Tijdens het eten stelt Serena voor om te gaan vissen. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden na het eten aan het vissen zijn, slaat Ash een Skrelp aan de haak. Skrelp spuugt echter gif in het gezicht van Pikachu waardoor Pikachu wordt vergiftigd. Ash en zijn vrienden rennen gelijk naar het Pokémon Center. Gelukkig voor de groep zien Eddie en Lindsay hen, Eddie en Lindsay hebben een eerste hulp trommel, hiermee kunnen ze Pikachu genezen. Eddie en Lindsay vertellen dat ze opzoek zijn naar het wrak van de Cussler, Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten hen te helpen. Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden het wrak van de Cussler vinden? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Eddie vraagt aan Ash wat er met Pikachu aan de hand is.Ash en zijn vrienden zijn op het strand aan het lunchen. Na de lunch wil Ash samen met zijn Froakie trainen voor zijn Gym gevecht tegen Grant. Serena stelt voor om in plaats daarvan te gaan vissen, omdat ze nu toch op het strand zijn. Clemont zegt dat het misschien slim is om een type Pokémon te vangen, omdat Grant allemaal Type Pokémon gaat gebruiken. Wat later zijn Ash en zijn vrienden aan het vissen, Ash heeft al heel snel beet. Wanneer Ash zijn vangst binnen heeft gehaald, denkt Serena dat Ash alleen maar zeewier heeft gevangen. Het is echter toch een Pokémon en wanneer hij Ash ziet begint hij hem aan te vallen. Wanneer Skrelp weer rustig is ziet Bonnie dat Skrelp gewond is en plakt ze een pleister op zijn hoofd. Daarna laat Ash de Pokémon weer vrij. Maar wanneer de Pokémon in het water is gebruikt hij Mud Schot op Ash en zijn vrienden, die daarop snel achter een rotsblok gaan schuilen. Pikachu probeert Skrelp te kalmeren, maar Skrelp valt Pikachu aan en vergiftigd hem. Ash en zijn vrienden willen daarna gelijk naar een Pokémon Center toe gaan. Twee mensen zien Ash en zijn vrienden vanuit een auto met een Pikachu rennen en ze besluiten te stoppen. Wanneer ze zien dat Pikachu vergiftigd is besluiten ze hem te genezen. Het echtpaar stelt zichzelf voor als Eddie en Lindsay, ze zijn allebei diepzee archeologen. Ze vertellen dat een schip genaamd de Cussler een lange tijd geleden gezonken is, omdat het schip aan aanvaring had met een ijsberg. Door de zeestromingen is het wrak van de Cussler hier voor de kust terecht gekomen. Ash en zijn vrienden willen Eddie en Lindsay graag helpen bij hun onderzoek. Eddie en Lindsay vinden dit goed maar de groep moet wel goed naar hen luisteren, omdat het op zee gevaarlijk kan worden. Team Rocket hoort de groep praten en besluiten om de schatten van de Cussler te stelen. Wat later stopt de boot van Eddie en Lindsay bij een aantal draaikolken, die naar een tijdje verdwijnen. Eddie legt uit dat de zeestromingen die voor die draaikolken zorgen vaak van richting veranderen, daarom verdwijnen de draaikolken voor een tijdje. Lindsay laat de groep daarna de onderzeeër zien, maar er is naast haar maar plaats voor twee andere personen. Clemont pakt daarop één van zijn uitvindingen, deze machine zal bepalen wie er samen met Lindsay in de onderzeeër mag. De machine bepaald uiteindelijk dat Ash en Serena met Lindsay mee mogen. Wat later vertrekt de onderzeeër met Serena, Ash en Lindsay erin. Onderwater zijn Ash en Serena onder indruk van de hoeveelheid Pokémon. Ze zien ook een groep Skrelp, de Skrelp met de pleister is er ook bij. Opeens wordt de onderzeeër door de stroming meegetrokken, samen met een scheepswrak. Lindsay weet de onderzeeër veilig uit de stroming te krijgen. Ash en Serena zien dat de Skrelp het scheepswrak volgen. Wat later komt de onderzeeër bij het wrak van de Cussler aan. Daar zien ze dat een groep Draglage het andere scheepswrak met behulp van Acid aan de Cussler vastplakt, dit doen ze om een veilig leefomgeving voor alle Pokémon te creëren. Opeens ziet de groep een vreemd licht in de buurt van de Cussler, het blijkt de onderzeeër van Team Rocket te zijn die opzoek is naar de schat van de Cussler. Een aantal Skrelp en Dragalge volgen Team Rocket's onderzeeër het wrak in, wanneer de onderzeeër van Lindsay het wrak inkomt vallen de Skerlp en Dragalge Serena en Ash aan wanneer hun uit de onderzeeër willen stappen. thumb|250px|Team Rocket probeert de schat van de Cussler te stelen.De Skrelp met de pleister herkent Ash en Serena en daarna stoppen de Skrelp en Dragalge hun aanval. Skrelp weet dat Ash en Serena hen willen helpen en leidt de groep naar Team Rocket toe. Wanneer Team Rocket Ash, Serena en Lindsay ziet, drukt Jessie op een knop waardoor de raketten op de kluis van de Cussler geactiveerd worden, daarna rent Team Rocket terug naar hun onderzeeër. Skrelp rent achter Team Rocket aan, Ash haalt daarop gelijk zijn Froakie uit zijn Pokébal zodat hij Skrelp kan helpen. Daarna gaan Ash, Serena en Lindsay terug naar hun onderzeeër. Team Rocket probeert ondertussen de kluis te stelen met behulp van hun onderzeeër. Skrelp gebruikt echter Mud shot op de onderzeeër, daarna blokkeert Froakie de periscoop van Team Rocket's onderzeeër waardoor Team Rocket niks meer kan zien. Lindsay vreest dat door de ontploffing veroorzaakt door Team Rocket de woonplaats van de Pokémon wordt vernietigd. Ash vraagt gelijk aan de Dragalge of zit dit willen voorkomen, de Dragalge vragen daarop gelijk de hulp van de rest van de Pokémon. Ondertussen heeft Team Rocket Skrelp en Froakie verslagen en vluchten ze met de kluis van Cussler. De Pokémon proberen ondertussen het wrak van de Cussler weer op zijn plek te duwen. Lindsay's onderzeeër pakt een metalen plaat om het gat waar de kluis zat te vullen, daarna gebruiken de Dragalge Acid op de metalen plaat, waardoor de woonplaats van de Pokémon weer veilig is. Eddie is blij dat alles weer goed is, maar vertelt Lindsay dat ze weer snel naar het schip terug moeten komen, omdat de draaikolken straks weer verschijnen. Team Rocket is heel vrolijk dat ze de kluis hebben kunnen stelen, maar opeens verschijnen de draaikolken. Hun onderzeeër komt in één van deze draaikolken vast te zitten, waardoor ze er weer vandoor schieten en de kluis in het water valt. Froakie en Skrelp zitten ook in één van deze draaikolken. Ash zegt dat Froakie moet springen en dit doet Froakie hij spring van plank naar plank. Daarna moeten Froakie en Skrelp een grote sprong maken, dit lukt en ze bereiken de onderzeeër waar Ash ze opvangt. Wat later nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Skrelp en Dragalge, die daarna de zee induiken. Bonnie en Clemont zijn onder de indruk van Froakie's springkunsten, waardoor Ash een techniek bedenkt voor zijn Gym gevecht tegen Grant. Ondertussen ligt de kluis van de Cussler op de zeebodem. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Tijdens een bezoekje aan de Muraille Kust, voorafgaand aan het Cyllage City Gym gevecht van Ash, zijn onze helden aan het vissen, als Ash een Skrelp vangt die Pikachu aanvalt met zijn gif. Gelukkig komen ze langs het strand een stel tegen dat Pikachu geneest met een handig Serum. Eddy en Lindsey zijn diepzee archeologen op zoek naar de Cussler, een luxe cruiseschip dat vele jaren geleden is gezonken. Onze helden besluiten om hen te helpen met hun zoektocht. Terwijl Clemont en Bonnie aan dek blijven met Eddy, gaan Ash en Serena mee met Lindsey in haar duikboot en duiken ze naar de zeebodem. Inderdaad ligt het wrak van de Cussler daar en dankzij een paar handige Dragalge die de wrakstukken met elkaar verbonden hebben met Zuur, is het nu een leefplek voor vele verschillende Watersoort Pokémon. Een mysterieus licht lokt ze dieper het wrak in, waar ze de duikboot van Team Rocket ontdekken. De boeven zijn daar om de gezonken schat van de Cussler mee te nemen en door hun toedoen brengen ze de constructie van het schip in gevaar! Met hulp van onze helden weten de wilde Pokémon hun onderwater verblijf weer te herstellen, terwijl Team Rocket vlucht met de kluis van de Cussler. Echter, zij worden meegezogen door een draaikolk! Skrelp wordt ook meegezogen, maar Froakie schiet hem te hulp, waarbij hij zijn spectaculaire springkracht laat zien. Dat brengt Ash op ideeën die hij kan gebruiken in zijn komende Gym gevecht tegen Grant. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Eddie *Lindsay Pokémon *Skrelp *Dragalge Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek: Mega Gallade *Deze aflevering is bijzonder onder alle verbannen en overgeslagen aflevering omdat deze aflevering al wel een Engelse titel had, maar op de website waarop de titel stond werd de naam als snel vervangen door de daarop volgende aflevering De muren beklimmen! *De 23st en 24st aflevering van de Best Wishes serie werd ook overgeslagen, maar deze zijn uiteindelijk nooit meer uitgezonden. *Deze aflevering werd niet zoals de aflevering: Een Sportvis Deskundige in een Wedstrijd die niet in de Haak is!, bewerkt om in de verhaallijn te passen, hierdoor is Ash's Fletchinder nog een Fletchling en zijn er veel verwijzingen naar het Gym Gevecht met Grant. **Alhoewel er geen fysieke wijzigingen zijn in de aflevering is wordt het nieuwere thema, Be a Hero, gebruikt in plaats van de Pokémon Theme Song (XY). *Dit was de laatste aflevering die werd uitgebracht voor de release van Pokémon Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire. *Het verhaal dat een luxueus schip tegen een ijsberg is aangebotst en zo is gezonken is vergelijkbaar met het bekende verhaal van de Titanic. Het design van het schip lijkt ook erg veel op de Titanic, waardoor deze verwijzing nog duidelijker is. **De onderzeeër die wordt gebruikt om bij het schip te komen is vergelijkbaar met de onderzeeër de Alvin, een onderzeeër die naar het wrak van de Titanic dook. Fouten *Tijdens de vis scene ontbreekt het haar van Bonnie bij haar haar clip. *Wanneer Serena vanuit de onderzeeër kijkt naar de Qwilfish, zijn de buiken van de Qwilfisch donker blauw net zoals de rest van hun lichaam. *In één van de scenes ontbreekt het onderlichaam van Lindsay. Galerij XY024-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)